


Like Hell

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the score, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, this wasn't how Barry expected it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherezhad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/gifts).



> This was for a tumblr prompt left by scheherezhad:
> 
> “like hell i’m leaving you when you look at me like that"
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it. ;)

~*~

Barry sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he arched, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he blinked away spots from his vision. He was pinned between Snart and the wall, and that—that was a really good thing, because the last thing he'd expected when he saw Captain Cold walk in was for Winter Storm Snart to bowl him over and give him—if it wasn't the best orgasm of his life, it was definitely in the top ten, maybe even the top five—

"You know you're talking." Snart leaned closer and licked the indentation of Barry's teeth left in his lip. "I'm flattered, Scarlet." He squeezed his hand and Barry whimpered, hips hitching just a little as Snart's fingers slid off Barry's cock.

Barry licked his lips and cleared his throat, trying valiantly to ignore the heat of the blush in his cheeks."I can't be held responsible for the things I say after sex," Barry blurted out. So much for ignoring his blush. 

Snart laughed, his breath hot against Barry's cheek, and he nuzzled at the line of Barry's mask. "Right." Snart's hand slid back down to grasp Barry's cock again, fingers slick with Barry's come, and Barry squeezed his eyes shut again, a small sound escaping his gritted teeth. He couldn't breathe, and he yanked his cowl down, feeling suffocated by the mask.

"Barry, are you there?" Cisco's voice buzzed in Barry's ear, and he cringed, torn between answering or just wallowing in his guilt and shame. He hadn't expected Snart to sex him up, sure, but it was even worse knowing that he _let_ it happen, that Snart was well on his way to round two and Barry wasn't even putting up a fight. 

Barry reached up and reactivated the receiver that Snart had turned off, painfully aware of how breathless he sounded when he responded. "I'm here, Cisco. I just—" He reviewed their position, Snart pinning him to the wall, knee wedged between Barry's thighs. "—Cold's got me held up." Snart huffed a laugh against Barry's throat, and he shivered in response to the warm air skating over his skin.

"Of course Cold does." Cisco sounded frustrated and Barry squirmed with guilt, even as his heart picked up with adrenaline at Snart's touch. "We've got a 911 on Glider. she's knocking over the batting cages on Atkins." 

Barry's head fell back against the wall, and Snart fastened his lips to the curve of Barry's exposed throat, sucking hard. Barry arched again, his hands spasming on Snart's shoulders, and managed to choke out, "The CCPD will have to handle it. I've got my hands full." He turned off the radio and glared at Snart. "So—wait, stop, I don't even—" Snart politely stopped the movement of his hand, and it made Barry even crankier. "This whole thing was just to, what, distract me?"

"This whole thing," Snart drawled, and Barry could practically hear the air quotes, "had nothing to do with Lisa." He smirked again and raised his hand to his mouth, his tongue lapping at his palm, cleaning Barry's come off his hand, and the sight sent a bolt of heat straight through Barry. "We disagreed on the score." Snart's eyes were narrow and intense on Barry's face, and Barry flushed again, his hands balling into fists on Snart's parka. "Gotta tell you, Red, if I thought it was going to be this easy, I would have done it months ago."

"I'm not easy!" There was a pause, and then Snart smirked, arched an eyebrow. Barry focused on the peek of Snart's thermal shirt beneath the parka, refusing to say anything about their position, about how he was pinned in an alley with his suit half off and Snart's hand, still and careful between them. He cleared his throat. "Not that easy. Not for just anyone."

Snart smiled at that, a barely there twist at the corner of his mouth, and Barry found his eyes drawn down, his breath catching. He cleared his throat, his eyes flickering over Snart's face. "If you're going to leave—"

"Like hell I'm leaving you, when you look at me like that," Snart said, and a shadow of embarrassment crossed his face.

It was so shockingly human that Barry couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, his nose bumping against Snart's as he stole a kiss. It was chaste. Snart's mouth was warm, and Barry wanted to peel away the layers of Snart's clothes and _touch_. "Well," he said breathlessly, "if you're not leaving, maybe we can move round two to somewhere more comfortable."

Snart looked at Barry and his eyes were so blue—he had noticed, but he hadn't _noticed_ noticed before—and Snart smirked, tucking Barry's cock back into his underwear and zipping up the Flash suit, his fingers warm as they skimmed over Barry's skin. "I know a place."

"Yeah, okay," Barry said, and he gave Snart a shy smile. "I can work with that."

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like Hell (The Raising Cain Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781446) by [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink)




End file.
